Painters and drywallers use a variety of tools to perform a variety of tasks while painting and drywalling. Switching between the various tools wastes time and added space is required to store such tools. To save time and space, a single tool can be provided for painters and drywallers that enables the painter/drywaller to perform the variety of tasks. For example, a single tool can be provided for cleaning a paint roller, scraping paint, cleaning cracks, working putty, and opening paint cans.